The present invention is directed to an attic-insulation cover which is designed to fit over and above a pulldown ladder or the like which enters the attic from the conditioned space of a residential house. The attic access is typically located in the hallway ceiling, but can be found in other rooms as well. It is always on the floor level of the house that meets the attic space.
The prior art includes various types of attic-insulation covers. Examples of such devices are as follows:
U.S. Patent RE 36,975 to Williams is directed to an attic hatchway cover, which includes a cover structure formed of insulative sidewalls, having a top wall utilizing a flexible flap, with access therethrough by a U-shaped zipper arranged to permit the pivoting of the top flap relative to the top wall of the hatchway cover. Each wall of the cover can include an inner wall spaced from an outer wall and having an insulated core therebetween.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,602 to King describes an attic ceiling enclosure with four walls, a top area and a zipper closure device. This invention uses a flexible envelope supported by some vertical posts. The envelope is rectangularly shaped and has a zipper fastener located about three of its sides to permit it to be opened and folded back on the non-fastener side.
US Publication 2007/0095608 to Taylor is directed to an insulating attic cover, which includes a hinged insulation jacket top, which rests upon a stiff border surrounding the attic stair opening. The insulation jacket can include thermal insulation and an insulated cover.
US Publication 2009/0094908 to Krueger et al. are directed to a fire-resistant insulated structure for an attic entryway. Although this does not appear to suggest the use of any insulation in the structure, it does have a closure device.